Uniter's Child
by mantale3
Summary: Kuvira can't raise her child. She grows up with out her mother.


Chapter 1

Kuvira, formerly known as the Great Uniter, and former ruler of the 'mighty' Earth Empire, was once respected and feared; she united the broken Earth Kingdom, concurred Zaofu, defeated the avatar, and nearly concurred the United Republic. Now she is just a prisoner who lost everything and nothing to live for. Until now. "You're pregnant." The doctor said bluntly.

"I'm what?" Kuvira asked shaken.

"Pregnant. Now do you know who the father is?" The doctor asked.

Kuvira sat there shocked. She couldn't be, how was she supposed to raise him/her in prison. She knew what she had to do, she could only hope that Su would listen and believe her.

Zaofu 2 months later

Suyin and her husband Baatar Sr were relaxing in their garden, when someone came running. "Suyin Beifong!" The runner yelled.

Suyin calmly got up from her seat. "Yes?" she asked.

"I have a message from President Riko." The massager announced. "He wishes to meet with you in two weeks."

"Why?" Suyin questioned.

"For Kuvira's sentencing, and she wishes to meet with you Avatar Korra, and Baatar Jr."

"Again I ask why?" Suyin kept asking.

"Kuvira is pregnant and accepted a plea deal in exchange for Baatar Jr dismissal of all charges and meeting the three of you."

Suyin and Baatar Sr. stood there stunned, both knowing that the belongs to their son, but had to see for themselves.

In a prison in the United Republic 13 days later.

A cell door opens revealing a long haired Baatar Jr. "Get up." A guard yelled.

Baatar did as he was told but was supprised to see his handcuffs go. "Congratulations, all your charges have been dropped for some reason, and you're being released."

Baatar followed the gaurds with a shocked expression on his face. "Why?" Baatar asked.

"You'll find out when you see your mother." The guard responded.

"Mothers here?" Baatar asked surprised. Then a door opens revealing his family, and Korra. "What are you all doing?"

"We came to see you get out of jail." Wing and Wei said at the same time. "But, we think you should stay." This earned them a glare from their mother.

Baatar Jr. just stood there staring, until his father put his hand on his shoulder. "You'll have a lot to make up, but you're still welcomed home." His father giving him a small smile.

"But not now!" Lin shouted bursting in. "Tomorrow you, Korra, and Suyin are meeting Kuvira."

"What? Why?" Baatar asked with a sad look on his face.

"It's better if Kuvira tells you Baatar." Korra said as she, patted Baatar's shoulder.

"It is also a condition in Kuvira's guilty plea for war crimes." Lin stated simply.

Baatar just looked bewildered and slightly heartbroken. When they all went to bed, Baatar just kept thinking about the day the love of his life fired a spirit cannon at a building he was in during the war.

It was now noon, and Suyin, Korra, and Junior were now waiting for the doors to Kuvira's cell block. When the doors had opened, it revealed that Kuvira was living in a wooden cell, so couldn't bend her way out and she was wearing a simple prison uniform. "Long time no see Su, Avatar, Baatar…" the last name sounded tearful.

Baatar just looked down onto the floor, shame all over his face, and nothing in his eyes. "What do you want Kuvira?" questioning with malice clear in his voice.

"I'm pregnant Baatar, and the child is yours." Kuvira announced with sadness.

He just looked at her with disbelief. He was going to have a child, but he figured there was a catch. "Why tell us?" He asked.

"To ask you and your family to take care of the child." All three of the 'guests' were looking at her.

"Why ask us this?" Suyin questioned with a glare that could make anyone cringe.

"Because I won't be able to raise our child."

"And why should I care?" Baatar asked.

"Because the child is yours, and already a member of your family, as it is also your mother's grandchild." Suyin and Baatar just glared at her. "Out of all the punishments that will be dealt to me being unable to raise our child and sad thing is I deserve it and more for what I did, and I will have to be like my parents and cast the baby out of my life." Kuvira pleaded, nearly crying.

Korra decided to speak up. "We will make sure that the baby will live a good life."

Kuvira for one moment smiled. "Thank you." After Korra, Baatar, and Suyin left.

Outside the cell block Suyin, Baatar, and Korra are walking out of the prison. Baatar was glaring at Korra. Korra was getting creeped out. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Is that the reason why I was released?"

Suyin sighed. "Yes, she pled guilty to the charges, so the baby could have the father because the mother won't be there."

"She wants the baby to live a good life with a family that will love him or her, and I know you and your family are going to accept the baby into their lives, consider it a part of your redemption." Korra stated as she left the prison.

Suyin and Baatar just looked at her before going to where the rest of the family were. "So, what did Kuvira wan't?" Huan asked bitterly.

"It's about the baby." Wing and Wei started speaking. "We aren't taking in the baby are we?"

"Yes!" Opal shouted. "If we don't take the baby in we are no better than Kuvira, she herself was abandoned by her own parents, and besides I have always wanted to have a niece or a nephew before I considered children." This received her a shocked expression from her family.

Huan, Wei, and Wing eventually all looked down in shame. "Opal is right." Baatar Sr said. "Son this is your redemption, what do you say?"

Everyone looked at Baatar Jr. as he looked down. "Kuvira was the one I loved, I supported her even in the moments I shouldn't have, and then she betrayed me; Jr solemnly said. "however, knowing I will have a child coming I feel happy."

Junior was suddenly embraced by his family. He suddenly felt tears in his eyes.

6 and ½ months later

"Kuvira your baby is born, and it's a baby girl." The doctor said.

Kuvira smiled slightly, a lot of preparation was put into the delivery over the 6 and ½ months. The delivery was painful but manageable. The nurse looked at her and asked. "Would you liked to hold her?"

Kuvira's smile dropped "No, I don't deserve her, or even name her either take her to the Beifongs."

They complied as Kuvira was put on a stretcher and taken to her cell. Later that night, Kuvira layed in her bed crying thinking about how she could only give birth to her daughter and won't be able to raise her as she grows up, she reminds herself that she didn't even allow herself to even name her.

The next morning, Baatar Jr. and Sr., Opal, and Suyin came to a hospital and received Jr.'s new baby girl. "She doesn't have a name yet." All of them looked at the nurse shocked, and then looke at Baatar Jr.

"So what's her name?" Opal asked enthusiastically.

Baatar Jr., after thinking on what to name her the previous night came up with one. "Shu Hai."


End file.
